Ad vitam æternam
by TheWingedDeer
Summary: On dit que l'immortalité donne une longue vie interminable où la mort n'existerait pas mais pour d'autres, il s'agirait d'une vie spirituel après la mort. Et si la légende de Nicolas Flamel était vrai ? Que la pierre philosophale existe bien ? Et si quelqu'un tentait de la dérober à nouveau ?
1. Avant la lecture

Hey ! Bien le bonjour ! Bien le bonsoir !

On tient à vous annoncer plusieurs points avant que vous lisez cette fanfiction :

\- Ce n'est pas un crossover ROTG x Frozen donc pas de Jelsa ;

\- la fanfiction a été crée et travaillé à deux (TheWingedDeer et OCrowäy) ;

\- la fanfiction a été posté sur les différentes plateformes c'est à dire les blogs des auteurs, les Wattpad des auteurs et le de TheWingedDeer.

\- les commentaires (ou reviews) seront répondus par nous deux à la fin de chaque prochain chapitre.

\- Pas besoin de rouspéter pour plagiat ou autres, ces avis négatifs ne sont pas les bienvenus.

\- On a fait le tour !

Sur ceux, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Cordialement.

**TheWingedDeer & OCrowäy**


	2. Prologue

[Point de vue : Inconnu]

[Musique du prologue : Battle for the Hill of the Ash (The Vikings III) - Trevor Morris]

**PARIS – 1418**

La nuit sur la capitale fut doucement bruyante avec le hurlement des chiens et des villageois complètement soûlent. La lune était présente et illumina doucement les toits des maisons mais aussi celle de Notre Dame.

Un chat gris lève soudain la tête, les oreilles droite et attentifs soudain il se leva du coin chaleureux de la cheminé et sortit par la fenêtre. Il avança doucement ignorant les propos des passants et des chiens qui lui aboyaient dessus.

Après une longue balade dans plusieurs quartiers, le chat arriva au point de rendez-vous, le petit félin croisa un homme qui le fixa longuement puis il finit par rebrousser chemin. Une fois au point de rendez-vous, il aperçoit des torches de loin, des drapeaux avec des insignes différentes puis des chevaux trottant aux mêmes rythmes que les protestations. Apeuré le félin finit par fuir retrouvant à nouveau l'homme qui l'avait croisé.

Toute une troupe de villageois venant de la Bourgogne arrivèrent au pied de la capitale, les habitants affolés par la destruction massive de la Porte et de la Peste qui rongeait depuis les anciennes générations tout comme la Guerre de Cent Ans qui faisait encore rage.

La terreur des bourguignons terrassa les Armagnacs afin de prendre le pouvoir dans l'immense ville, pas mal de citoyens fuirent la ville afin d'être en sécuriser et éviter d'être assassinés à coup d'épée.

Une jeune femme sortie par l'arrière d'un atelier, capuche à la tête, une main sur un pendentif et l'autre sur un sac en toile contenant des vives et de l'argent.

A-t-elle survécu au massacre des Bourguignons ? Qu'est-ce que le pendentif contenait ?

Il observa de loin la jeune femme dont son identité fut éphémère de jours en jours.

**BOURGES – 1487**

Le feu. Un élément dévastateur. Sa seule fonction était de détruire petit à petit la végétation, les habitations. _Il_ pouvait même prendre des vies. On s'en servait bêtement pour cuire notre nourriture. Mais ne jamais oublier la fonction principale de ce brasier.

_Il_ observait la scène avec tristesse. Un autre village mortel allait perdre quelques-uns de ces villageois. Mais ce _qu'il_ devait reconnaître chez les mortels, c'était qu'ils savaient se relever. Et devenaient plus fort après les événements plus forts et plus prévoyants. Ils savaient tirer une leçon.

_Il_ entendit une personne tousser et reporta son attention sur une jeune fille. Elle était coincée sous une poutre dans ce qui était auparavant son chez-elle. Les flammes l'entouraient. Elle respirait la fumée, ce qui l'étourdissait.

_Il_ avait vu cette mortelle tenter de se libérer. En vain. Petit à petit, elle s'affaissait sur le sol. Non pas par abandon de son combat contre ce feu mortel mais parce qu'elle perdait ses forces, de minute en minute.

Un peu plus tôt, _il_ l'avait vu s'agiter pour qu'un corbeau s'en aille. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour ce volatile. Pétrifié, l'oiseau s'était arrêté brusquement devant les flammes mordantes. Il ignorait où passer. Tout semblait bloquer. Il n'avait pas vu cette poutre au-dessus de lui, qui était à deux doigt de céder, de tomber.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il vit l'humaine, au sol, les jambes écrasées. Il eut une instante pitié mais ses gestes brusques dans l'espoir qu'il s'envole l'avait fait décider. Le corvidae s'envola alors vers la seule sortie qui lui était alors possible : le toit.

Qui aurait cru qu'au village une telle tragédie allait se produire ?

Tous étaient là, à vivre leur vie. Les enfants jouaient, les adolescents aidaient leurs parents, qui eux travaillait dans leur lieu de travail.

Le boulanger qui chauffait son pain, le menuisier qui sculptait ses statuts de bois…

Le feu consumait doucement les toits en chaume. _Il_ savait que les survivants devraient réparer les dommages causés par ce désastre.

A sa plus grande surprise, la sauveuse du corbeau avait disparu. Elle était pourtant coincée sous cette poutre… comment se faisait-il qu'elle avait disparu ? _Il_ entendit un bruissement d'aile et ce qu'il vit le stupéfait. Une nuée de corbeau transportait son corps sans vie vers sur ce qui semblerait leur nid.

Sa tête semblait orientée vers le ciel nocturne, presque voilé par les nuages. Comme si elle interrogeait ses ancêtres, comme si…elle l'interrogeait, lui. Son visage paisible, salit par la cendre semblait ne jamais avoir souffert.

_Il_ inspira profondément avant de déposer ses rayons sur le corps sans vie de la citadine.


End file.
